


Patience

by F1_rabbit



Series: Femslash February 2018 [22]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, F/F, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dani's waiting patiently for her treat...





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankieTerror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieTerror/gifts).



Dani waits patiently on the bed, she feels so exposed on her hands and knees, but she knows that Keva will take good care of her.

“Are you ready?” Keva’s breath ghosts over her moist cunt, she’s already soaking wet just from the thought of Keva being in control.

“Yes, my love.”

“Good.” Keva’s soft voice reassures her as the blindfold goes on, plunging the world into darkness, and Dani waits.

Time ceases to have any meaning, even the beating of her heart feels unreliable, and Dani wants to beg, to be touched, but she knows the rules.

She’s to be quiet until Keva says that she can come.

Dani can hear Keva moving about the room, the creak of the floorboards alerting her to Keva’s every step, and she wonders which of the toys Keva’s going to use on her tonight.

Last time was the whip, Keva’s favourite, the sting of each lash fading away to a soft burn.

Maybe Keva would use her hand, mark her, show her that she is hers and hers alone.

Wriggling on the bed, her nipples brush against the soft cotton of the sheet, making her gasp, and Keva runs her fingernails over her back. A taste of what’s to come, how good it’s going to feel when Keva pushes her to her limits.

Dani’s lost in her thoughts when the first hit strikes, the pain immense as she bites down on the pillow so that she doesn’t cry out.

The paddle is the favourite of all her toys, and Dani’s smiling as it slaps against her skin with such force that she has to brace herself against the headboard, her skin stinging as Keva’s cool lips kiss at her tender skin. The final scrape of teeth has Dani desperate for more, and she arches her hips, hoping that Keva will give her what she wants.

“You’re beautiful like this.”

Keva settles into a nice pattern after that, Dani never quite knowing when the next hit will land until the pain is shooting through her body, clearing her mind as her arousal grows.

She’s glad that Keva isn’t making her count this time, allowing her to truly focus on the pain, and the pleasure, that she’s causing her.

Her skin feels like its glowing white hot, each strike fanning the flames of her pain, and tears run down her cheeks, the stress and worry flooding out of her as Keva pauses, admiring her handiwork.

“Every time that you sit down you’re going to know that you’re mine.”

Mine. Dani loves that word, knowing that Keva cares for her, and that she would do anything for her.

After that Keva doesn’t pause, each hit following one after the other until Dani’s floating on a cloud of endorphins, grinning as each hit sends waves of pleasure through her body.

The paddle strikes her across the top of her thighs, smacking her with such force that she’s shoved up the bed, her wetness dripping down her legs as she waits for the words that she’s been longing to hear.

“Come for me.”

Keva’s tongue licks up her wetness, teasing at her hole as Dani compresses her lips, silencing her cries of pleasure as she feels the warmth spreading around her body, her muscles tense as Keva’s tongue slides inside her, leaving her seeing stars as she writhes on the bed.

The aftershocks ripple through her with each touch of Keva’s fingers, teasing her until she’s beyond spent, a puddle of limbs gasping for air.

“I love you.” Keva strokes her hair, and Dani waits for Keva to take off her blindfold, her big blue eyes gazing into her soul as Keva leans in for a kiss.

“I love you too.”

Keva admires her work as she spreads the cool lotion over Dani’s raw ass, sending shivers down her spine that feel like tiny orgasms.

Dani cuddles in under Keva’s arm, all her worries long gone as she basks in the loving care of her girlfriend.

(And for the three days afterwards, every time she sits down, she feels so loved.)

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
